


neither spirit nor devil

by thimble



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thimble/pseuds/thimble
Summary: The plan falls into place rather beautifully in your mind; such a shame it's not something you can share with another. Such is the way of a thief.It must be preordained, then, for you to have found yourself a hero.Taking him with you on your journey is the next best thing.





	neither spirit nor devil

* * *

  **愛不釋手  
** (ài bù shì shǒu)  
_to love something too much_ _to part with it_

 

The problem with journeys, as with most things, is that they are destined to end. This is not a realization that's new to you—it's simply an inconvenience that never fails to irritate when it arrives. Particularly when you've been having such a grand time.

Particularly when it concerns such interesting individuals. Or well, individual. However ill-fitting honesty might be on you, you're able to recognize truths when they introduce themselves to you.

'Introduce' might be a strong word. Rather, when they stumble upon you in the rain, soaked to the bone and weary, quite obvious about the fact that an encounter with you is the last thing they need.

But who are you to deny fate? And who is he to leave when your journey together has barely started?

"Don't you even think of following me, you bastard!"

You don't bother to hide your smile.

 

 

 

 **天外有天，人上有人  
** (tiān wài yǒu tiān, rén shàng yǒu rén)  
_there is a heaven outside of heaven,_ _a person above a person_

 

It would be presumptuous to consider yourself a worldly person. As much as you've seen—as many as you've fooled—you're well aware there's still a multitude of things for you to learn.

You wouldn't be enjoying yourself if there wasn't, after all.

So far, though, none of your past experiences have managed to be as surprising as this man in front of you. You're hardly one to speak about keeping secrets, which might be why you're so impressed. It's not everyday you meet someone as baffling to others as you, albeit in a different way.

You watch him unveil his mystery and, while masterful, there's little grace in it to be found; you admit this lack of grace doesn't render the fear of banishing a demon god to the stars any less magnificent.

It's not everyday you meet a legend in the making.

 

 

 

 **偷梁換柱  
** (tōu liáng huàn zhù)  
_steal the pillars and replace them_ _with rotten timbers_

 

You're not an easy man to pick apart, much less understand; you can't fault someone so good and noble for refusing to undertake such a task. If everyone saw it your way—if everyone saw targets in place of villains to fear or fight—your games would lose their novelty.

But the man did ask, and you suppose, that after everything you've put him through, that you owe him this indulgence.

"To me, life is about amusement."

He wears his emotions openly, and it's with no small amount of that same amusement that you gaze at his expression, the muscles of his face swiftly shifting from doubt to disbelief to distaste. As expected of a hero.

"You're a genuine and irredeemable crook!"

"Should I be taking that as a compliment?"

He never would've made a decent target, but what he is right now is the best entertainment you've had in ages.

 

 

 

 **背信棄義  
** (bèi xìn qì yì)  
_to act in bad faith_

 

There are few kinds of heroes in the world, the lot of them built from the same virtuous timbers. No matter how seasoned, they're prone to falling for the traps you've set up a million times before.

No matter how jaded, they're still blinded by their trust in good intentions.

You expected as much of the girl, far too sheltered to have become acquainted with treachery. Your choice of hero, for the moment, is more of a disappointment, though your plan wouldn't have succeeded if he wasn't.

'Disappointment' is not the proper term. He's acting accordingly, unknowingly following your script to the letter; you may have been more disappointed if he saw through your ruse.

It wouldn't do for the hero of this story to start thinking like a villain.

 

 

 

 **人盡其才  
** (rén jìn qí cái)  
_to use someone to their fullest extent_

 

You suppose you went a bit too far. Even a man with such infinite tolerance is bound to have his limits, and he seems to have reached his after being toyed with so carelessly. You endeavor to be more mindful in the future, provided there is a future with him.

As your companions have so unkindly pointed out, there's no more use for him, and certainly none to risk losing your way in such an accursed place.

The only kind of pawn that's useless, you reason, is one that has been taken off the board. As long as he is an enigma, he fits neatly into the scheme you've woven—but that is only as long as he is alive.

So you give chase. It's reason enough, isn't it?

 

 

 

 **脫穎而出  
** (tuō yǐng’ ér chū)  
_the grain sheds its husk and comes forth_

 

The merry band of misfits you've put together are not without their suspicions, precisely as you intended. Their wariness is not unwarranted. You yourself are curious about this stranger who says he's from another land, this man who thinks you a stranger, too.

It's refreshing to be known—or to not be known—under a different name. Most in your party are aware of what you're capable of, but none, you included, have a clue of what the tall, dark stranger can do.

Their attempts at testing him have no trace of subtlety, and what they reveal raise more questions rather than provide satisfaction.

How is he skilled enough to ward off an entire army of undead, but tire so easily? How can he strike deadly blows but seem so unsightly with the sword?

Most importantly, how did he hold his own against your quarry, supposedly the strongest of them all?

You almost don't want to know the answer.

 

 

 

 **拿雲握霧  
** (ná yún wò wù)  
_taking clouds and holding mist_

 

As much as it plagues you to acknowledge, you're entirely to blame for the situation. You set aside what happened to your master to process at a later date—there will be time, once the game is over and the pieces put away.

Regret is futile, tossed aside with the chaff. It's not in your nature to deprive yourself of pleasure, not even the you from your past. Whatever the consequences are, they will be dealt with in the now.

The boy offers himself, unwittingly, as a sacrifice, and while he is not your responsibility, your old enemy (or is it old friend?) is a different matter. You'll take it into your hands.

Someone else has a similar idea. He hasn't failed to astonish you yet.

You offer your head as payment (as penance?), much to his puzzlement.

"I'm not part of the equation." You hear what he meant to say: you don't need me.

You stifle a laugh.

Pawns always think so little of themselves.

 

 

 

 **同舟共命  
** (tóng zhōu gòng mìng)  
_to cross a river in the same boat_

 

The pieces assemble themselves on the board with little effort on your part. It may not seem like it to the girl, and that's fine. You're the only one it needs to make sense to, with every twist mapped out, every betrayal orchestrated in advance. She's dubious about her hero's return.

Of course she won't recognize a hero when she sees him, much less tell him apart from a villain. You're certain about this one, though. Buddha was smiling upon you the day the two of you met.

You're certain your paths will cross again.

And so they do, though he's as reluctant about the part he's to play in your design as he was yesterday. Not that he has much of a choice than to walk alongside you, grumbling all the way.

You can't count on gods to have him cater to your whims. That's fine.

How terribly boring it would've been to go unchallenged.

 

 

 

 **巧言令色  
** (qiǎo yán lìng sè)  
_clever talk and an insinuating countenance_

 

The wait for some excitement isn't too long after your encounter. One moment, you're alone in your spot under the shade, the scenery undisturbed save for the missing umbrella, your visitor like a specter vanished into the night, and the next you aren't anymore.

He has a scowl and an injured girl in tow, entirely convinced that the entire ordeal is your doing. As much as you'd like to take credit for it, you'd rather involve yourself first, just to be truthful.

Or involve him, but it's merely a matter of semantics.

It quickly becomes apparent that this man has a talent for making enemies, and quicker so that he invites the ire of your next intended prey. It all falls into place rather beautifully in your mind; such a shame it's not something you can share with another. Such is the way of a thief.

It must be preordained, then, for you to have found yourself a hero.

Taking him with you on your journey is the next best thing.

 

 

 

 **一見鍾情  
** (yí jiàn zhōng qíng)  
_love at first sight_

 

He piques your interest the second he stumbles upon you, wet and harried, a traveler without company or forethought to shield him from an annoyance as commonplace as rain. It wasn't a stretch to assume the curiosity would end there, that he would remain a passing diversion, but he proves you wrong soon enough.

He takes the umbrella from the Buddha's shrine, his first mistake. You comment on it, and he turns to acknowledge you. His second.

Much to your delight, he's either foolish or kind enough to make a promise. There's no telling if he'd actually adhere to it, but you have a good feeling about him. He seems a rogue, but a righteous one.

Not your usual victim, but he might have other uses. You hope he won't let you down; a juvenile notion. It's been a while since your heart beat so wildly from anticipation.

"Remember, no matter what."

He turns away before he can see you smile.


End file.
